


cold waters

by bangchrispy



Series: stray kids prompts [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Angst, Closeted Character, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix are Best Friends, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Esteem Issues, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Soft Boys, Soft Seo Changbin, Strangers to Lovers, gay hwang hyunjin, hyunjin has powers, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangchrispy/pseuds/bangchrispy
Summary: Hyunjin woke up looking the way he had wanted to for years all thanks to a power that somehow mysteriously developed in his sleep. His confidence shot up the moment he was able to have this power and suddenly he found himself more popular than ever.But what happens when a complete stranger threatens to bring out a side of hyunjin he's never felt before?And what happens when those powers suddenly give out in front of everyone?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this little story i'm making!! THis one will all be updated and finished within a few days just because i already have the plot and how everything should go all planned out. For those of you asking about my aussie line fic, that has multiple different chapters in my drafts rn lmaoooo but it will be updated soon!!!!
> 
> For now enjoy this ma(disa)ster piece!!! 
> 
> Also its been soft changjin hours for days now i need to let this out lmao

He doesn’t remember when he was given this power. He doesn’t know how long it’ll last or how much of it there is but he manages to deal with it. 

For Hwang Hyunjin, he was grateful to have this power. A power that allows him to change his looks to how he so wishes and to alleviate his crushing insecurities. Whenever he would wake up he would be his normal self, self loathing and depressed. He was bullied for years about his looks. About his monolids, about the way his teeth and smile looked. How he had a mole on his eye. But once He had got into High School, the power kicked in. One day he woke up and to his surprise, he woke up the way he wished he had looked for years. Hyunjin was ecstatic however his own mother didn’t even recognize him. That’s when he knew he had to learn to control whatever this was. Quickly he learned how to control this peculiar power and realised how powerful this power was. He could change anything he was unhappy with in terms of physicality. Of course this was no problem for hyunjin because no one knew, and no one cared. He had tons of friends, was invited out to parties and dates, even the teachers gave him extra grade bumps because his looks would finesse his way out of bad grades. He had everything he ever wanted but hyunjin knew that at some point… the mask will have to come off. That the truth will have to be revealed and he’ll have to deal with that same emptiness and self loathing when he gets home. 

Hyunjin walked down the hallway and smiled wide as he waved and high fived people on his way to his first period class. He hated civics class but it was better than flunking. Surprisingly, it’s his best class. He figured it was just another normal day so it would pass by with ease. He would go to his classes, hang out with his friends and go get lunch at a nearby restaurant, go home early due to free period and come back for volleyball practice and dance rehearsal. That’s how it always was. Just the same routine over and over since his first day of high school. There was a lot that this routine served him. It gave him a sense of security, knowing that nothing ever changed or was too much out of his control. It served him also, a time table, to know when he has free time for sleepovers, dates and other assortment of fun activities for his 19 year old brain to consume. However his thoughts were rudely interrupted by the teacher coughing loudly, making his hand skip over the drawing on the desk and mess it up. Of course hyunjin’s mood went from idle to slightly annoyed however that all changed the moment he looked up to see a boy with deep black hair and a rather sharp chin stand at the front of the stand at the front of the class, eyes averting the gaze of curious students. Hyunjin found himself overly interested in the stranger that had just found his way into the class. 

“Alright class this is our new student from Seo-Ri, Yongin, Seo Changbin.” 

Hyunjin looked up at the peculiar man and checked him out. Was this the new student people were talking about? The ont dripping with good looks and a soul crushingly dark aura around him? Because for him, he sees right through that kind of persona. For some reason he can see past that aura and sees a genuine friend, someone who has a lot of cute charm and looks skilled in anything you can think of. Maybe it was a part of hyunjin’s secret power that he was able to see past people’s persona to see who they really are. To see their flaws and pain. Or maybe he’s been doing this for so long it felt natural. Either way, the dancer was keen on trying to make friends with this boy. 

Changbin easily ignored the instructor’s questions and began to move to the empty seat next to hyunjin. The sharp chinned boy looked at hyunjin and was about to ask him to get up since he wanted the window seat, but something inside him advised against it as he got into the seat next to him. He didn’t understand how this kid was so pretty looking and to him it almost made him angry. He didn’t understand what he was thinking about so for now he just silenced his thoughts and put his airpods in, listening to his favorite NCT track (stream simon says). He read the lips of the teacher as she continued to talk and honestly he could focus better that way. He played with the pencil in his hand and hummed along softly to the song as he would doodle on the desk as hyunjin did. He drew one of his favorite idols and smiled down at him before he pulled out an airpod. 

"Can you answer this question?" The teacher asked. 

"Um... I.. don't really know this curriculum yet. I'm sorry." Changbin apologized, bowing his head slightly. The teacher just smiled and nodded, understanding that he was knew.

"Does anyone- ah yes hyunjin!" she says with a big warm smile. Something about that reaction to his table neighbor makes him rather peeved but he shuts it and listens to what this hyunjin kid has to say.

" The way the government is made, it should be a democracy. However unlike america, korea is more of a true democracy rather than a republic. We elect democratic leaders fairly rather than using an electoral college. Or hacking via the russians in Mr. Trump's case." Hyunjin says with a playful grin on his face. The small call out earned a few chuckles spread about the class and a confused stare from changbin. 

"Ahh that's correct hyunjin! nothing but the best answers from our top student." The teacher says as she turns toward the board and continues to teach. 

"Tch, kiss ass." Changbin mutters under his breath.

"I'm not a kiss ass, you're just new here." Hyunjin says as he rolls his eyes. "Sorry for the pettiness. Didn't get enough sleep. But my name is Hwang Hyunjin." Hyunjin introduced himself with a smile as he looked at the other.

"You're fine i guess. You already know who i am so need to introduce myself i guess." Changbin says. He reaches over to try and shake the student's hand only to knock his pencil over to the floor. The two managed to reach for it at the same time, their hands touching before changbin quickly picking it up and looking very small in that moment. He almost looked afraid of hyunjin but he simply nodded and adjusted his bucket hat to cover his eyes, getting up and walking out of the class seconds before the bell rang. Hyunjin tried to process what just happened as he began to pack his things and looked so confused. Was changbin afraid of him? If so, why? All he did was touch his hand by accident by grabbing his pencil.

Man this last year was off to a really weird start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the new school seo changbin

Changbin woke up everyday. The same routine. Wake up at 4:30am , hit the gym, come home around 6:30 am, shower, get dressed and go to school. Of course the new move to the area was going to be extremely difficult for him since he didn’t really know of any local gyms. His stress levels were high. On this particular week however, he found himself staying up till the time he usually wakes up. His stress levels rose and caused his perfectly tan skin to blemish. He had dark circles under his eyes and seemingly permanent glare to be painted across his face. However despite all of these aspects the girls at his new school found him to be extremely attractive. They called him the mysterious first love, the bad boy with a heart of gold. So many things about how his outer appearance was different from how he treated people which kind of annoyed him. He didn’t have any friends so there was no way he could really change his image. He was always his more interior self whenever he was with people he genuinely enjoyed. However this, as aforementioned, was a new place, new city, new school. He hated everything about it and really wanted to go home but… home was now in seoul.

He walked into class and moved to stand at the front of the class. He looked down at his shoes to avoid eye contact, his eyes well hidden by his bucket hat anyway so he wouldn’t be called shy. 

It seemed the entire world went quiet the moment he looked up and saw a boy. He wasn’t just any boy. He managed to be the most ethereal boy he’s ever met. It was doing things to changbin’s heart that scared him. But the longer he stared, the further he was dragged into a state of infatuation. The world seemed to disappear around him. The teacher’s voice turned into background noise as he started slipping into his head but quickly shook himself out of it. He could feel that anxiety rise as he realized what was happening. He ignored the teacher’s questions and sat next to the pretty boy as it was the only seat available. He couldn’t seem to breathe and despite him feeling so calm. There was just too many things happening but he managed to take out a pen and a notebook and began to scribble on the paper as he tries to calm himself down. 

His eyes dart from the paper to the boy and back once he sees him raise his hand. He felt bad that he didn’t really know how to answer but of course the cute guy did. He cracked a few jokes in his answer which changbin didn’t understand why they were funny in the first place. Probably he was the only one who really knew what kind of trouble trump could bring to korea due to his parents’ professions. He simply rolled his eyes and scoffed as he continued to listen to his music and draw.  
“Kiss ass.” Changbin mumbles under his breath as he switches the song.

“I'm not a kiss ass, you're just new here." Changbin doesn’t notice the eyeroll.  
"Sorry for the pettiness. Didn't get enough sleep. But my name is Hwang Hyunjin." The pretty boy introduces.

"You're fine i guess. You already know who i am so need to introduce myself i guess." Changbin says. He reaches over to try and shake the student's hand only to knock his pencil over to the floor. 

The two managed to reach for it at the same time, their hands touching, a jolt of electricity being sent through his body as he pulls his hand back quickly and making eye contact with the hyunjin kid. His face looked calm but his eyes told another story as the two looked on at each other. He tipped his bucket hat down a little more and with a curt nod, packed his things up quickly and left, the pencil still in hyunjin’s hand. Changbin looked all around him for a staircase as he ran past a group of boys, crashing into them and scrambling up to run away not even uttering an apology. 

“What the hell is up with that kid?” one guy hissed as he starts to pick up papers.   
“Isn’t he that new kid who transferred in?” another one asked.   
“Yeah! I forgot his name but he seems really cool.” the eldest said.

“Oi bang chan don’t go falling in love now~” the male teased.   
“Don’t even talk jisung. You fell in love with minho first SECOND you saw him.” Chan rolled his eyes as he helps the other blond sort through the paperwork.   
“Jisung if you’re gonna have us do the work i hope you’re planning on paying us. I don’t work for free.” the blonde grumbles.  
“Yeah yeah yeah felix i got you.” jisung bends down to help sort the papers.


End file.
